the princess dragonslayer (fairytail x reader)
by aishaishiejules.adonis
Summary: You are laxus' little sister 8 years go you have been separated from your family and now you are back. Stronger and the legendary dragon slayer princess, Bt no one knows what happened in your past. (various x reader)
1. Chapter 1

The sun burned in the sky as i slowly crept out of the train. My exceed chichi look at me with pity. "are you ok?" i smiled trying to reassure her "i am fine" i stood up. We have been traveling for the past few days, When we heard that fairytail is back we wasted no time and went back to magnolia. the train station hasn't changed a bit ever since. I smiled sadly as i remembered the times that i have spent here before. i wasn't a dragon slayer back then i was just a nine year old wanting to be a wizard. I remember the times when i and gray would have to pull natsu out of the train, how i would jump up and down waiting for the train to arrive whenever my brother laxus will take me with him on missions. i sighed. Chichi pulled me " come on i cant wait!" i smiled. Those were the times before the accident.

Flashback

"Grandpa? oni chan? where are you?!" i screamed trying to fight back tears. The moon is the only source of light that there is. Fear welled up inside of me as i walked farther into the woods. what would my brother do if he is lost? i looked up and saw a big tree i climbed up. starting with my right foot i stepped on the first branch up to the top. when i reached my destination i looked down in defeat. all i could were trees, there in no sign of the city here. i went down. i walked more and more unsure of where i am going. "Y/N?! where are you?!" the familliar voice of grandpa rang in my ears. I ran towards the direction of the voice until my grandpa came into view. i cried in joy "gran...!" i tried to call him but two strong arms yanked me back and pulled me into the darkness.  
when i woke up that day my life has been torn. I was caught by slave traders who sold me to a mad man who made my life miserable. there wouldn't be a day when i wouldn't be beaten up. At nights my only friend is the light the moon gave me, the darkness of the small cage they put me in and the howling winds that came from out side.

(end of flashback)

We are already in front of the guild doors i smiled to my self. i looked at my fairytail insignia on my right shoulder before opening the doors everyone fell silent as they looked at me. But all i can see is My brother and grandpa with tears in their eyes. Suddenly i felt dizzy "grandpa..." i said before darkness consumed me


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Thank you so much to those who followed and reviewed I have decided to make a chapter two because of you! Thanks!

Chapter 2:

Y/N's POV:

My eyes feel like they are stitched and my head feel heavy. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw is my brother asleep on the couch beside me. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that I have finally returned home! I am home! I used my elbow to support my body as I sat up. Laxus stirred awake and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Onii chan" I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I can't believe this is all happening right now. Laxus started to pull back and held me by my shoulders. He stared directly into my eyes and smiled "look at how big you have grown!" I giggled. Well it is true I am sixteen years old now and the last time they saw me was when I was 8 years old, since then my H/C hair has grown longer and my body began to change with puberty. "I will call everyone just wait a sec" he said as he quickly got his coat and walked swiftly out the door. I just sat there staring at the door. I can't believe it. Who knew? Who knew that those 7 years of tragic experiences and misfortunes have finally ended? I never expected that I could get out of my cage, I never expected that I would get away from the man who turned my once happy life into a nightmare, neither did I imagine that I would be able to meet my dragons but most of all…. I never expected that I would be able to go back to my family and guild; I never expected that I would be able to see them all smile again. My thoughts were cut as the door opened and there stood Natsu, Erza, Gray, Grandpa, and the new girl Lucy. They all started to pour into the room and rushed over to me. My heart fluttered as I saw all of them smiling at me. My eyes started to water. I can't take it! I am so happy and sad at the same time. I am happy that I am back here and safe with them, but my heart sinks because each time that I close my eyes I see images of my past. I snapped back into reality when I felt someone wipe my tears off with his hand. I looked at gray senpai. He smiled softly at me "A crying face doesn't suit you Y/N" I can't take it anymore. I let the tears fall as I placed my head on his shoulders. I put my arms around him and sobbed. "Gray senpai, I missed you so much". I pulled back and looked at everyone. Happy was crying "I missed all of you" grandpa smiled at me and patted my head "I miss you Y/N" I smiled at everyone. My life has been full of bad memories but that doesn't matter anymore. Right now my priority is to lift fairytail up and be the number 1 guild in fiore again. I looked at grandpa. He raised his eyebrow as I to ask me what it is. "I heard that we will join the grand magic games, can I be a part of it?" I said looking straight into his eyes. He sighed and looked down "you can but you must first be one of our top five strongest wizards" I giggled. How could I have forgotten? They still don't know what I am capable of. The only thing that I can do is to show him. A smile crept to my face "sure! Will you let me show you my power?" he nodded. I took his hand and teleported us to the grass land located far away from magnolia. "You use teleport magic?!" I giggled and sighed. "No can use every magic and every dragon has thought me dragon slayer magic" his eyes slowly widened as realization struck him "you….You are the dragon princess?!" he said in shock but I still can tell that there was doubt in his voice. "Here I will show you." Starting with my right foot I stepped back and I feel the grass under my feet. I looked around us. Grass spread out everywhere. It was the only thing that your eyes will see. "I promise to use only one percent o my power in what I am about to do" I looked straight into his eyes. He just nodded. I took a deep breath and pushed y right hand to the side. The shy turned gray and strong wind blew. Thunder started to erupt from the shy and 5 hurricanes formed behind me. I made the hurricanes combine as one and made them form a big circle around me. I snapped my finger and the circle started to spread around me wiping the grass that came upon its path. I smiled at my grandpa. "Will you let me join? Please?" I asked with puppy eyes. He chuckled "of course I will" I took his hand and teleported back to the guild. As soon as my feet touched the guild's floor I can hear natsu screaming. "Hey! I wanted to come with you earlier but you didn't let me" I smiled at him apologetically "sorry natsu senpai" he crossed his arms and aced his back at me. Oh no! Is he angry at me?! I crept up to his back and hugged him from behind. I can tell that he was shocked because he stiffened but it relaxed right away. "Are you angry at me?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me. "No I am not" I looked at him. Natsu senpai has always been my idol. I have always told myself that someday when I grow up I will be a strong dragon slayer just like him and now I can't wait to tell him that I am a dragon slayer too "Natsu senpai….. I am a dragon slayer now just like you!" his eyes widened and he smiled proudly at me. "I always knew you could" he beamed as he patted my head like he did 8 years ago. I smiled again and when he realized what he was doing his face turned red and he quickly looked away. "Are you alright natsu senpai?" he sighed "y…yes" is he really alright? I don't think so. "Y/N!" the familiar voice of my exceed chichi knocked me out o my thoughts I looked at her direction and saw her at a table with Wendy and the other exceeds. I walked towards them and smiled kindly at Wendy. "May I sit with you?" I recognized her scent. It is from grandeeney the dragon who thought me wind magic. "Sure" I sit down and smiled at her. "I am Y/N nice to meet to meet you!" she beamed "me too" I really need to tell her what grandeeney told me but I must first think about how to make the topic lighter. "Are you the daughter of Grandeeney?" I asked slowly. She looked at me with wide eyes "Do you know my mother" I sighed. I don't want to raise hopes up too high. "Yes, she told me stories of you and how kind and loving you are" she giggled and crept closer to me. "Do you know where she is?!" I sighed and looked down I don't want to disappoint her "I am so sorry but no" she sighed and sat back down to her chair. "It's ok" someone tapped my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw chichi smiling. "Can I go with happy to the town?" I smiled chichi is still young and has f/c fur "sure" I watched as she turned around and fly with happy to the door. "Take care!" I yelled before I look back at Wendy. "I am sorry" she smiled. "No it's not your fault" she smiled brightly this time. I am glad that she is happy now. "Thank you or telling me" I nodded "no problem" I want to change the topic, I think this topic is too heavy for the two of us. "Hey have you packed your things or the training?" I haven't packed yet but master told me earlier that we still have one month o training left. "No, not yet" I beamed "would you like me to help you?" she smiled. Well I still don't have a house around here might as well ask her."I it's not too much o a burden to you then sure!" I hesitated at first "do you have a place to stay at?" she asked as if she has read my mind "n…no" I sighed disappointed at myself. "You can stay at my place!" Wendy said my head snapped up. "Really?" she nodded happily. "Yes it is kind o lonely with just Carla and me" she is just like as grandeeney told me she is "thanks"


	3. A:N please read!

Hi guys my name is Ishie. I am 13 years old now and I am about to turn 14, I am sorry that I have kept all of you waiting, but I promise That I will update update during our sem-break so please bear with me, I focused on my studies and I am already the top 1 in our class but I will update for all of you. If you have any suggestions fell free to message me and I would gladly try to consider it. Thanks to all of you….

-see you next time


End file.
